


Lips of an Angel

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe college - Freeform, Arranged Marriages, College AU, M/M, Rich boy Kageyama, Sexting, Volleyball, cheating?, crossdressing tadashi, engaged kageyama, rich boy oikawa, rich boy tsukishima, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Kageyama is in a arranged marriage from birth, he's never really felt attraction to anybody so he's okay with doing what his parents want him to do. He'll take over their company, marry, have children, do what he needs to do. Everything is going well until he meets a spitfire spiker named Shouyo Hinata who turns his life upside-down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 34





	Lips of an Angel

Tobio Kageyama had what most would think of as a charmed life. His parents were rich, he never wanted for anything growing up. He was a genius when it came to volleyball, and even though he never really did the best academically his father donated enough to the schools that they wouldn’t ever fail him. Offering him extra tutoring and ‘special’ assignments that weren’t exactly as hard as everyone else’s. Kageyama didn’t really think about it much. His life was consumed with volleyball. It was the one way that he could really get away from the expectations his father had for him. Grow up well, take over the business, marry a respectable girl. 

Kageyama had been engaged to a girl basically since he had been conceived. His parents were friends with another family that was expecting a girl, and they were expecting a boy, so they thought it might be beneficial to make the plans. Kageyama didn’t mind. He wasn’t attracted to her, but she was pleasant enough, and attractive, so he couldn’t really complain. He’d never really been attracted to anyone, really. Girls through high school would try to ask him out and being ‘engaged’ was kind of a good excuse not to go. 

Everything changed when he met Shouyo Hinata. 

\--

Kageyama was starting at his new college when he first saw the redhead. He was talking to a couple of friends, one who was amazingly shorter than him with spiked black hair and a shock of white on his bangs, another, the tallest in the group with a shaved head, and a third who kept to himself, almost glued to Hinata’s side, his head down and his fingers flying across a handheld video game. Kageyama stared for a little too long, and his friend, Kei Tsukishima noticed. Friend maybe wasn’t the best word for what they were. Their fathers were friends and they grew up near each other, so it was always beneficial to get along rather than take the awkward questions from their parents. It was a mutual agreement to get along to avoid confrontation from associates, really. 

“Why are you staring at that group of kids?” Tsukishima asked with a raised brow as he turned his head to the redhead and his friends who were now laughing raucously at something the shy gaming one had said. Kageyama thought that he seemed kind of out of place among the three boistrious boys, but he seemed to be happy. The redhead smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around the shy one, pulling him close and leaning his head against shy’s shoulder. Kageyama felt his stomach clench in jealousy and he shook his head in confusion, tearing his gaze away. 

“They were just being loud. It was hard to really focus on anything else.” Kageyama murmured to Tsukishima as he motioned for him to follow him to a different part of the library to study. Tsukki didn’t look fully convinced, but he was in one of his good moods so he didn’t push Kageyama about it. Kageyama couldn’t get the bad feeling out of his mouth from being jealous, and it confused the hell out of him. He didn’t know why he’d be jealous of some random short redhead being in a relationship with a shy gamer. 

The feeling lasted with him until volleyball practice. He was meeting the team for the first time today. They’d all tried out separately with a few of the people leaving the team, and they all had a say along with the coach on who could take over for them when they left, so Kageyama had no idea what to expect. 

“You’re Tobio Kageyama.” A voice from behind him stated, and Kageyama furrowed his brow, turning to see the brilliant wide grin of the redhead he’d seen earlier. Kageyama felt his face heat up a bit and he cleared his throat, turning to look at the ground. 

“Yeah.” He murmured, nodding. It wasn’t a question, but Kageyama wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. 

“I’m Shouyo Hinata. You’re like, the best setter in the region. I heard a rumor that you’d be coming here, so I transferred my request to be on this team. I’m glad the rumor was right.” Hinata beamed, and Kageyama blinked in surprise, shaking his head gently. 

“Are you the libero?” He asked softly. Hinata’s smile dimmed a bit, and he shook his head, sighing a little and furrowing his brow at Kageyama. 

“I’m a spiker. You know,” He jumped up and made a spiking motion with his arm as if Kageyama wouldn’t know what a spiker was. Kageyama sighed lightly, rolling his eyes. 

“Aren’t you a little short?” Kageyama murmured, turning to leave the conversation. Hinata frowned deeper, trotting after Kageyama. 

“I made it onto the team, didn’t I?” Hinata insisted, his eyes pleading. Kageyama turned to look at him, his stomach clenching sadly at the look on the redhead’s face. “My old team said I could fly.” He murmured, biting his bottom lip. Kageyama watched him for a long moment before sighing, looking away. 

“I don’t know why it matters what I think anyway. I’m not the one that decides if you’re on the team or not.” Kageyama murmured. 

“Yeah, but… you’re my setter.” Hinata said quietly and Kageyama felt himself blush again. “I’ve… always wanted to be on your team and to hit your sets.” 

“Guys, gather round!” A voice called and Kageyama was saved from having to make an embarrassed response to the blunt honesty from the short spiker. They turned to see a dark-haired sort of stocky boy standing at one side of the room, a cheerful-looking silver-haired boy standing beside him with a smile. “I’m Daichi, the captain of the team. The coach is running a little late, so I’ll be running the team practice until he gets here. This is Sugawara, he’s the assistant-coach, but he’ll also be serving as a reserve setter in case anything happens to our new setter.” Daichi smiled. 

“Now, there’s a lot of new faces, and there are a lot of positions to fill, as well as a starting line-up to determine, so we’ll have a few practice games with different pairings to see how well you work with other members of the team, as well as your current skill level. Let’s get at it, huh?” He clapped and the team yelled back in assent, going to their preferred spots on the court, some of them being directed into different spots. 

Kageyama blushed, looking away as Hinata beamed at him as he was placed in the prime spiking position next to him. Kageyama was a professional, he’d do his job but he was seriously doubting the kid’s ability to spike his sets. The game started, and Kageyama watched the rest of the team on his side closely. The libero, who was one of the guys that was hanging out with Hinata earlier, was actually remarkably talented. Daichi was a receiver, he had a large range of defense, and he was good backup for when the libero missed or needed another hand. 

Tanaka, another of the guys who had been hanging out with Hinata, was a powerful spiker, and a good ace for the team. Kageyama focused on the ball as Daichi passed it to him, and he turned his eyes toward Tanaka to set it to him, when suddenly he heard Hinata call behind him, asking for the ball. His body moved almost instinctively, setting the ball quickly to the redhead, who truly did look like he was flying as he sent the ball at breakneck speed over the net. 

Daichi laughed in excitement, coming up to clap Hinata on the back. Tanaka grinned proudly, and Noya tackled Hinata, giving him a noogie. Kageyama turned to look at him head-on, realizing that he’d been a little harsh at judging him. He did know what he was doing. 

“Hey.” He called roughly, making Hinata jump in fright. “Let’s try another one of those.” He growled. Hinata blinked back tears, nodding and grinning happily. Kageyama continued to set to Hinata through the practice, using him as a decoy sometimes to set to Tanaka instead. By the time the coach had arrived, their obvious charisma in the partnership was clear. Daichi shared a look with Suga, who went to talk to the coach about it. 

Kageyama knew that he would be put as a setter to start since they'd said that Suga was the backup, but Hinata was fighting for a spiker or middle blocker position with lots of others. 

They played through a few more games and Kageyama found himself irritated when Hinata wasn't on his side and Suga didn't use his talent to its full extent. The coach called practice to a close, calling Daichi and Suga over to talk in hushed tones about the players. Kageyama moved to go toward the showers only to find his path blocked by the redheaded spiker again. 

"Hey, would you want to hang out sometime after practice?" He asked brightly. Kageyama furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know. Sit together for lunch, if we have any classes together we can sit next to each other, maybe study together or get a drink sometimes. You're new in town, right? Do you have many friends yet?" Hinata asked breathlessly, trotting to keep up with Kageyama's long steps. 

"I have friends." Kageyama murmured grumpily. Although he didn't know if a roommate who tolerated his presence and he the same counted as a friend. One, singular friend, not-friend.

"Oh. Okay. Well, they're invited too. Can I give you my number at least?" Hinata asked. Kageyama stalled, looking over at the eager face of his spiker. His spiker. Kageyama realized that he did think of him that way already. 

"Okay." Kageyama nodded, pulling his phone out of his bag. Hinata whistled in appreciation. It was an expensive phone, but Kageyama didn't really use it much. It was more for show. To tell the little people he had more money than they did, his father would always say. Hinata put his number in, sending a text and taking a quick picture of the two of them together before kags realized what he was doing. 

"There," Hinata laughed, dodging Kageyama as he texted the picture to himself, setting it as his contact picture on Kags' phone before grinning, giving it back. Kageyama stood there fuming as Hinata walked off with Noya and Tanaka to take a shower. Kageyama decided that he'd take a shower at his apartment instead, walking home. 

He flopped into his bed as he got to his room, trying to avoid opening the texts to see what Hinata had sent himself but his curiosity overcame him and he pulled up the text conversation, blushing at the picture of Hinata grinning, him looking confused. He sighed deeply, feeling a weird tightness in his chest as he looked at the redhead grinning. He jumped, dropping his phone on his face as a new text came in, dinging at him. He scrambled to get his phone into his hands, looking down at the text. 

**SexySpiker:**

Oh god, he'd even given himself a contact name. 

**Sexyspiker: Hey, why'd you run off? We always get food after practice. Afraid I was gonna shower peek? 😉**

What? Kageyama felt his face heat up and he set the phone aside without answering. He closed his eyes, feeling his dick getting hard at the idea of Hinata looking at him in the shower. Would… would he be interested in what he saw? 

Kageyama swallowed hard, texting back shakily. 

****TobioK: No, I just needed to get home.** **

****Sexyspiker: I’m sorry if I was a little over-zealous today. I’ve just wanted to meet you for so long, I might have got a little carried away. I’ve been following your story since I saw you in an article about the best up-and-coming volleyball setter of our region. I’d always thought maybe I could meet you someday, so… I don’t know, I guess I got a little over excited.** **

****TobioK: You were good at what you do, though. I might have underestimated you at first. You’re a little short, but you’re a great spiker.** **

****Sexyspiker: Thank you! <3** **

Kageyama looked at his phone for a long moment before another text was coming through. 

****Sexyspiker: so... you'd be okay if I shower-peek?** **

Kageyama whimpered, his hand twitching, moving down to stroke his forgotten erection through his gym shorts, gasping softly in pleasure. 

****TobioK: I mean, i guess you could do what you wanted.** **

He sent back, moaning softly to himself as he thrust into his own hand. How long had it been since he'd done this? He didn't really get turned on by much. 

****Sexyspiker: I bet I'd like what I'd see. Maybe it's better I don't peek in public and let the whole team see my hard-on.** **

Kageyama whimpered, giving up and pulling his shorts down so he could stroke his hard, aching dick better. 

****TobioK: you'd really like looking?** **

****Sexyspiker: you've never sexted, have you Kageyama? Lol. I already like looking, Tobio.** **

Kageyama whimpered, running his thumb across the head of his dick to catch the bead of precum there, slicking up his dick.  
**  
Sexyspiker: I used to get excited whenever there was a volleyball game on that you were in. Or an article about the best up-and-coming setter in the region.**

Kageyama closed his eyes, moaning softly as he stroked harder, his body aching in pleasure.  
**  
Sexyspiker: I used to touch myself when I looked at your pictures. I wanted to meet you, but you're even sexier in person.**

Kageyama gasped hotly as he came hard at the idea of Hinata cumming just from a picture of him. He swallowed hard, turning his eyes back to the phone.  
**  
TobioK: can we meet somewhere?**


End file.
